¿Nya?
by MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC
Summary: Primero recluta a un estúpido con cara de paleta, ¿Y ahora a un gatito? El líder esta mal de la cabeza...
1. Chapter 1

- Itachi, ¿Por qué debemos reclutar a un gato?

- Ya te he dicho, que no es del todo un gato.

Tres figuras con peculiares uniformes se distinguían caminar por una villa abandonada, o al menos lo parecía, ya que no se percibía ni el mas mínimo ruido ni una sola persona en sus alrededores.

El mas alto era Kisame, extrañamente de color azul, cualquiera diría que es un tiburón con una tabla de surf en la espalda, pues en ella cargaba una enorme espada llamada samehada. El de estatura mediana y al parecer el mas joven se llamaba Itachi, sin ninguna expresión alguna, moreno y físicamente atractivo. Por ultimo, el mas bajo, o mas bien, jorobado viejo gruñón, bueno, no muchos sabían el secreto oculto tras de el, Sasori, misterioso e impaciente al máximo, este iba quejándose del porque el líder les había encargado reclutar a un gato como nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, aunque Itachi le repitiera que en realidad no era por completo un gato, para el un gato es un gato, no había intermedio y punto, seguro debe ser un fenómeno, pensaba el.

-Es verdad, Itachi-san, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser un animal y tener forma de humano?- Pregunto el mas alto, aunque de respuesta solo recibió dos miradas irónicas, a lo que este solo suspiro. -Saben que, no respondan…-

-¿Y cuál es su nombre? ¿Lucifer?- Pregunto Sasori algo cansado.

-Deidara… su nombre es Deidara, tiene 19 años aunque parece de 14. Eso me informo el líder…

-Tsk, seguro es de los que mueren joven.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-Nyaaaa…- Bostezó y rasco una de sus grandes orejas con su pata, alborotando su cabello rubio, era de pequeña estatura pero tampoco miniatura, la verdad no le gustaba que le dijeran pequeño, se defendía diciendo que los demás eran demasiado altos. Se movió de su pequeña cama que en realidad solo eran trapos amontonados, y se estiro en el suelo enrollando un poco su cola y cerrando sus ojos azul cielo. -Es hora de levantarse, nya, tengo que ir a robar… -paro unos segundos en silencio y sonrió algo malicioso. -Mejor dicho, a "pedir prestada" un poco de leche, nya.- Rio ante sus propio comentario y se dispuso a salir de la casa abandonada donde durmió por esa noche y dirigirse a la aldea más cercana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nya Nya nya nya ¡Nya nya! ¡NYYYYA! Owo**

**(Traducción: "Gracias por los comentarios, y a los que me leen, aquí la conti")**

**¡Ah! Se me pasaba, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

- Insisto, que deberíamos usar bolas de estambre, no… pececitos inocentes…- Reprochaba el mas alto de aquel grupo de 3 personas.

- Son pescados muertos, Kisame. Necesitamos su olor para atraerlo, las bolas de estambre no servirán…- Contestaba el Uchiha en el suelo mientras colocaba algunas truchas de lata cerca de un árbol.

- Me ofendes…

- ¿Es enserio? Estos son juegos infantiles, Akatsuki no necesita una mascota. - Decía un molesto Sasori observando a su compañero preparar la "trampa".

- Solo sigo las ordenes del líder… El me dijo que esta seria la mejor forma de atraparlo…

- Ahí esta… Atraparlo. Los nuevos integrantes no se "atrapan", solo se les da la orden de formar parte de la organización, y fin.

**- **Pues esta ocasión es diferente, y tendrás que aguantarte, después de todo será tu nuevo compañero. -Concluía el usuario del Sharingan levantándose y limpiándose un poco la capa con las manos, mientras que el fastidiado viejo Sasori suspiraba.

- Mi anterior compañero era una vil serpiente, ahora un gato, ¿Akatsuki es un zoológico?.- Pregunto el Akatsuna sin esperar una respuesta precisamente, aunque Kisame solo se aclaro la garganta de una forma un tanto exagerada.

-Nadie comprende mis sentimientos…

- Guarden silencio- mandaba el moreno parándose enfrente de ellos- ahora hay que esperar…

-¿Cuándo tiempo? -Interrumpió Señor impaciente.

- Ahora hay que esperar, a que el llegue por la carnada y atraparlo, pero sin lastimarlo.

- ¿Sin lastimarlo? ¿Entonces como, Itachi-san?

- Mientras este distraído comiendo su trucha, lo atraparemos por sus espaldas… Sasori, no uses tu cola, podrías lastimarlo… Igual tu Kisame, tu espada es peligrosa.

- ¿Porque no solo lo amenazamos y ya?

**-** Me informaron que huye de la gente, no podemos establecer una conversación con el hasta no tenerlo enjaulado.- Contestaba el ex ninja de Konoha. -¿Tienes la jaula, Kisame?

-Si, aquí… - Dijo mostrando una jaula tamaño mediana, seguro un chimpancé cabria en ella.

- Bien, tendremos que encerrarlo ahí, ¿Entendido, Sasori?.

- Por desgracia…- les dio la espalda escondiéndose en algunos arbustos al igual que sus compañeros dispuestos a esperar al tan misterioso próximo nuevo integrante.

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

- Ah, pero que buena leche, nya… - Decía una extraña criaturita dándole el ultimo sorbe a aquel frasco de leche ahora vacio, y lo ahorraba sin preocupación alguna. -Robar aldeanos es lo más fácil del mundo.- reia divertido al recordar la forma en que corrían aquellos pobres ancianos.

**_Flashback_**

- ¡PEQUEÑO TIMI!.- Grito un ancianito mientras levantaba su bastón y golpeaba el techo con el, era una casa algo pequeña.

- ¿Qué ocurre abuelo!? -preguntaba el joven agitado, pues el grito de su abuelo le hizo que bajara corriendo las escaleras. -¿Estas bien?

- Mis amigos y yo tenemos calor, y no se cómo prender esta cosa del demonio. -reprocho el anciano golpeando aquel aparato electrónico mientras sus compañeros, también mayores, se limpiaban el sudor, y otros se echaban aire con las manos.

- Abuelo, ya se lo he explicado… -se acerco al artefacto dispuesto a encenderlo - Solo tiene que presionar este boto…- Se detuvo al notar que una parte hacia falta. -Que extraño, espéreme aquí, iré a buscar la parte que falta. - Dijo que joven saliendo de la casa.

-¡Pero no tardes, pequeño Timi…!

-…. Nya…- Una extraña y pequeña figura se veía escondida y asechando debajo de la mesa aunque estaba cubierta con algo blanco, y pronto comenzó a hacer ruidos fantasmales.

- ¿A-ah…? ¿Qué es eso…?- Pregunto algo asustado uno de los ancianos.

- ¿Qué dices? Yo no escucho nada.

- ¡O-oe! Vi algo moverse ¡por haya! -contesto otro señalando cerca de la mesa.

- Ustedes alucinan, aquí no pasa nada.

- ¡BOO!.- Aquella extraña figura con una sábana blanca enzima comenzó a correr y a alzar los brazos gritando y tirando cosas. Por lo cual los pobres ancianos es espantaron y salieron corriendo totalmente horrorizados y gritando "Fantasma".

- Hahahaha ¡Bola de idiotas! Hm. -reía triunfante aquella criaturita quitándose la sabana y observando el destrozo que había causado. -Bien, hora de comer… nya. -Decía mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el refrigerador de esa casa, tomando los frascos de leche fresca que había en el para luego salirse por la puerta trasera que el dueño de la casa había dejado abierta por descuido.

**_Flashback**_

- Debería hacer eso mas a menudo… - seguía caminando y riendo, pero paro y retrocedió unos pasos pues aseguro percibir un delicioso aroma cerca de ahí. - Eso que huelo… eso es… -alzaba el rostro y movía graciosamente su nariz- ¡PEZCADO! -No lo pensó 2 veces y corrió dirigiéndose a donde el olor lo guiaba- ¡Oh Kamisama! ¡Tengo semanas de no comer pezcado! ¡NYAA!.

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*WW*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*WW*W*W*W*W*WW*W*W*W***

**Se que es algo corto, (ok, muy corto)**

**Pero el tiempo no me alcanza uwu**

**¡Gracias otra vez! Espero les agrade.**

**¿Sugerencias? **


	3. Chapter 3

***Gaby Klvanov, Guest, Lady Marian of Winterfell, rtyu ¡Gracias! ****^^/**

***Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

- Debe ser por aquí… - Deidara caminaba ciegamente por el bosque siguiendo aquel olor que tanto era de su gusto. - Se que estoy cerca, querido pescado, nya…- frotaba sus manos saboreándose e ignorando los ruidos de algunas ramas de su alrededor, como si hubiera gente espiándolo… - ¿Ah? - abrió los ojos encontrando su objetivo a unos metros de distancia- ¡LO ENCONTRE! ¡Sabia que no estaba equivocado! HAHAHA - corrió hasta su festín si pensar en algún riesgo y se inco al suelo para comenzar a comer. - "Hehe, ¡que suerte la mia encontrar una lata de sardinas en medio de un bosque!" -dejo de masticar al entender su propio pensamiento. -"… … … Etto…" -se exalto un poco al ver una sobra apañar la suya.

- ¡Te tengo! - Grito aquel tipo de piel azul a la vez que se lanzaba sobre el rubio con los brazos extendidos.

-¡NYAAAA! - Maulló fuertemente esquivando al enemigo y trepo el árbol mas cercano, pero sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda, Itachi lo había atrapado en sus brazos.

- Listo… Kisame, trae la jaula - Deidara no se explicaba porque lo querían atrapar unos desconocidos con capas extrañas, por lo que comenzó a moverse bruscamente y a arañar al Uchiha que intentaba detenerlo y abrazarlo con mas fuerza, comenzaba a perder el equilibro estando parado en la rama de aquel árbol. - ¡Maldición…! Estate quieto.

- Aplícale un genjutsu o golpéalo, Itachi-san. - le sugería el mas alto con la jaula lista y esperándolo abajo. - ¡Arrójalo si puedes!

- No puedo, No debemos lastimarlo, ¡ajh! Demonios…- El rubio consiguió arañar en los ojos al moreno por lo que este lo soltó y cayo al suelo corriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Kisame.

- ¡Sasori! ¡No lo dejes escapar! - Grito el espadachín y vio como desde un arbusto salía la cola de escorpión de Sasori y le impedía seguir el paso al ojiazul, por lo que este se detuvo asustado.

- No lo lastimes, Sasori. -Dijo Itachi sobándose el ojo que Deidara le había herido.

- Tranquilo, ya lo tengo… - Se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio, mientras este retrocedía lentamente aun sin comprender la situación, se sentía terriblemente asustado, estaba acostumbrado a escapar de los aldeanos despues de robar, pero estas personas eran distintas y extrañas, sobretodo aquel encorvado que ahora lo tenia acorralado, ciertamente le daba miedo.

- No queremos pelear, ahora vendrás con nosotros. -le decía el Uchiha acercándose al igual que Kisame, ahora los tres lo tenían contra un árbol.

- Vamos - Kisame acerco la jaula y le dio paso a que entrara- Te llevaremos aquí para que nos des problemas, aunque no nos darás mas, ¿verdad? ¿Pequeño? - Dijo con algo de burla.

- ¿Pe… pequeño…? - Un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo derecho del rubio.

- ¿Ah? ¿Puede hablar? - inclino la cabeza y confundido al igual que Sasori, Itachi no les había dicho aquel dato.

- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO Y NO SOY PEQUEÑO, ENORME IDIOTA! - Grito furioso exaltando a los que tenía en frente hasta que por sorpresa el rubio golpeo en el estomago a Kisame y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo sin que los otros pudieran detenerlo.

- Mierda, es rápido.

- Kisame, no debiste decirle así…

- N-no me digas… -dijo apenas con voz y sosteniéndose el estomago. Sasori hizo un sonido de fastidio e Itachi suspiro cansado.

- Tendremos que usar el Plan B…

- ¿Y ahora que estupidez debemos hacer?

- Mas bien, tu.

- ¿Yo solo? Explícate, Uchiha.

- Deidara definitivamente ahora no confiara en nosotros, pero probablemente tu si puedas hablarle de nuevo.

- Tsk, ¿Cómo si yo también intente atraparlo?

- Me refiero a Sasori, el verdadero Sasori.

- ¿Estas loco? Por supuesto que no.

- Son ordenes de líder, no me reclames a mi. Ahora, hay que buscar refugio - Concluyo el ex ninja de Konoha comenzando a caminar seguido por Kisamen aun adolorido por el golpe y quejándose en voz baja.

- ¿Desde cuando estas al mando? - Pregunto retóricamente y dando un largo suspiro molesto, pues mañana tendría que ir a buscar a "la nueva mascota de Akatsuki", según el.

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

Caminaba una criaturita cerca de un lago, con la cabeza gacha suspiro y se sentó en la tierra mojada.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué esos tipos me están buscando? No recuerdo haberlos visto antes…

Se arrastro un poco mas cerca asomándose al lago y viendo su reflejo en el agua con la única luz de la luna.

- De por si… De por si no confió en la gente… Si se me acercan me lastiman… pero… si no lo hacen… también… -perdió su mirada en su propio reflejo y encajo sus uñas, que eran un poco largas, en la tierra y césped- Porque yo, no he hablado con nadie… no tengo con quien hablar. Porque… la gente me tiene miedo… - su voz comenzaba a cortarse y dio un manotazo al agua perdiendo su reflejo - Porque soy… -le dio la espalda al lago y escondió su cabeza en el espacio entre su pecho y rodillas - Soy un fenómeno… - quedo un momento en silencio hasta que no pudo evitar callar un sollozo, levanto la cara y se limpio de una manera un poco brusca las pocas lagrimas que se le escaparon - "Mierda, no quiero llorar…" - Se levanto- Mejor buscare refugio… - dijo de una manera fría comenzando a caminar.

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**

**Sus comentarios me sirven mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

***kjhgf xD michi, Blanch2404, Gracias por comentar y leer ^^**

***Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

La luz del sol comenzaba a penetrar por los hoyos de aquella choza abandonada, un pequeño rayo comenzó a molestarle en los parpados, por lo que se vio obligado a abrirlos aclarando su vista poco a poco.

- Nya… ¿Amaneció tan pronto? Siento que no he dormido nada… -se enderezo, rasco, estiro y tallo sus ojos para comenzar el nuevo dia, aunque en realidad el mismo se preguntaba el porqué seguía ahí, de todas maneras nadie se enteraría se su ausencia en este mundo, nadie dirá "¿Has visto ha Deidara?" "Quisiera que Deidara estuviera aquí" "Lo extraño…". En cierta forma, dejo de darle importancia hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía evitar pensárselo de vez en cuando, pero tiene orgullo y dignidad, ¡Jamás se dejaría vencer por nadie, mucho menos por unos humanos!

Deidara abandona su refugio de esa noche dirigiéndose nuevamente al bosque, aunque esta vez tendría mas cuidado, no había olvidado el ataque que sufrió el día anterior y no aceptaría que tenia miedo.

Caminaba sigiloso buscando algo para comer, aunque parecía que no era temporada, pues no había frutos en los arboles. Resignado comenzó a caminar por lado contrario hasta por el rabillo del ojo noto un brillo lejano. Alzo la vista y visualizo una manzana en una rama muy elevada, la única manzana del gran árbol que presenciaba.

- Bingo… - erguió sus manos para mostrar sus afiladas garritas y facilitar el trabajo de subir el árbol. Sin dejar de mirar su objetivo escalaba remojando sus labios con su lengua. ¿Sera muy acida? ¿Sera muy dulce?, era los que pasaba por su mente distraída.

Cuando por fin se puso de pie sobre la rama mas cercana a aquella rojiza fruta, estiraba su brazo para poder alcanzarla. Pero cuando a punto estuvo de tomarla la rama sobre la que estaba se rompió haciendo que cayera sobra una mucho mas gruesa y encajando sus uñas en ella, valla susto que se dio.

- Yo y mi estupidez… - se rejalo un poco y volvió a levantarse mirando lo lejos (solo un par de metros) que quedo de su objetivo. Suspiro cansado dirigiéndose nuevamente al tronco para volver a escalar, hasta que por cosas de la vida miro hacia abajo..

- ¡N-NYAA! - Asustado y confundido abrazo al árbol, no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que había subido. Y sonara bastante estúpido, pero le temía a las alturas, tenia rasgos felinos y le daba miedo las alturas, se daba pena a si mismo…

- "Q-que idiota… ahora no solo no puedo alcanzar la manzana, también estoy atrapado aquí arriba…"

- Toma… - se exalto al escuchar una suave voz a sus espaldas, volteo en menos de un segundo y quedo plasmado con la persona que tenia enfrente. Un joven pelirrojo de ojos miel, rasgos finos y bien definidos y tez blanca, con una linda sonrisa le ofrecía aquella manzana. Estaba sobre su rodilla para estar a la altura de el.

Sin contestar, el rubio lo miraba confundido, a el, a la manzana, al lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba la fruta, estaba totalmente desconcertado hasta que el joven volvió a hablarle… ¿Por qué lo hacia?

- ¿No la quieres? - Continuaba con su encantadora sonrisa, lo que desubicaba mas aun a Deidara. Lentamente se separo del tronco del árbol y se acerco al pelirrojo, con sus orejas agachadas tímidamente estiro su brazo para tomar lo que le ofrecían. El joven misterioso hizo un sonido de risa ahogada y extendió un poco mas su brazo.

Después de unos segundos de vacilo, rápidamente el rubio tomo la manzana y con agilidad brinco hacia otra rama que daba frente a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. En posición de ataque y con la manzana en la boca, pero relajo su cuerpo cuando el joven comenzó a reír y sentarse en la rama de frente, mientras movía sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante.

- Tranquilo… no me tengas miedo. - Deidara inclino su cabeza alzando una sola oreja de manera graciosa, pero un poco molesto quito la manzana de su boca.

- No te tengo miedo… - El pelirrojo hizo una expresión de asombro al oír la voz del rubio.

- Que linda voz… - el ojiazul se sonrojo levemente y sacudió su cabeza confundido.

- ¿Q-quien eres tu?

- Llámame, Sasori… ¿Tu como te llamas? - Deidara apretó sus labios y miraba a sus lados como buscando alguna escusa hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a reír - Esta bien, no me digas por ahora… ¿Qué tal mañana?

- ¿Mañana…?

- ¡Claro! Mañana nos volveremos a ver ¿no? - El rubio abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿Dijo que lo quería volver a ver? ¿Por qué quería eso? ¿Por qué quería saber sobre el? Se preguntaba mientras el de ojos miel se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse. - Bueno, ¡Hasta mañana! - le dedico de nuevo esa sonrisa y desapareció entre los arboles. Deidara se sentó en su rama y comenzó a comer su manaza aun confundido por lo ocurrido- "Ni si quiera se extraño por mi apariencia…"- se arrecargo en el árbol- ¿Estoy despierto…?

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

- Itachi-san, ¿Crees en el amor?

- Somos criminales… Kisame, miembros de Akatsuki, no tenemos tiempo para eso… - Contesto mientras realizaba un jutsu para encender la fogata y poder cocinar las provisiones en aquella cueva donde se esconderían durante la realización de la misión.

- Hm, tienes razón.

- Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado.

- ¡Ha! Tonterías, además, ¿De quien seria? Ni si quiera convivimos con ninguna mujer, además de Konan-san…

- Nunca se sabe -el moreno sonrió de lado- Hay una película de Disney que…

- No metas a Disney en esto, esos chistes no son nada graciosos.

- Entonces no deberían hablar más de Pinocho… -

- Sasori, ya te habías tardado.

- ¿Te preocupas por mi, Uchiha? No es mi culpa que hayan escogido un hospedaje tan alejado.

- Da igual, ¿Viste a Deidara?

- Si, supongo que ahora me tendrá mas confianza… - Kisame rio un poco.

- Haha No te imagino como al adorable joven Sasori.

- ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Es solo para que me crea… Iré por Hiruko. - Termino de decir Sasori y se dirigió mas dentro de la cueva donde la luz de la fogata no iluminaba mucho y se sentó dispuesto a revisar su marioneta. - Tsk, que misión tan mas ridícula…

Revisaba los venenos que cargaba y ajustaba su marioneta, por una extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en las reacciones del rubio, su mirada confundida, y ese extraño brillo de sus ojos azules al decirle que lo vería mañana. -" De verdad que no me explico porque el líder quisiera a alguien asi… se ve tan inofensivo, como si tuviera miedo de cualquier cosa que se le acerque… tan frágil… como si necesitara de alguien que lo proteja… -recordaba tu timidez al tomar la manzana- como si necesitara que alguien le diga… no estas solo…" - Se dio cuenta que lo que pensaba y accidentalmente rompió una parte de la marioneta- " Maldición… hmp, pensar que será mi compañero, probablemente después de conocerme de verdad me odiara… Bien, nadie dijo que akatsuki es un grupo amistoso…" - Decidió no pensar en nada mas y dedicarse a su marioneta mientras sus compañeros comían y preparaban la guardia.

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

**Vamos, me encantaría escuchar que opinan respecto a la historia ^^**

**¡Un placer hacer esto! ¡Cuídense! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por la tardanza uwu**

***Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto.**

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez aquel rubio quien no había pegado los parpados en toda la noche, a lo mejor seria la curiosidad que lo invadía, o simplemente no podía esperar a que fuera de dia.

¿Hm…? - Sus perdidos ojos en el techo de aquella casa descuidada enfocaron en una grieta el cielo, comenzaba a cambiar a un color mas celeste que el profundo negro de la noche, empezaba a amanecer.

¡A-ah, nya! -Se incorporo corriendo a tropezones se dirigió a la ventana - Ya…. Ya es de mañana ¡T-tengo que ir al bosque! - Regreso al pequeño bulto donde se había acostado a buscar algunas ropas para ponerse. Consiguió una playera blanca, le quedaba algo grande, pero era la mas pequeña que encontró, ropa interior y un pantalón azul obscuro que con ayuda de sus garritas hizo un agujero en la parte trasera para no tener problemas con su cola. No se preocupo por algunos zapatos, acostumbraba a andar desclaso.

Antes de salir vio su reflejo por el rabillo del su ojo en un espejo algo susio e inmediatamente paro en seco para verse mejor -¡Demonios! -Llevo sus dos manos a la cara al notar algo espantoso, sus ojeras. Claro, no había dormido en absoluto, era algo natural.

-Necesito echarme… agua…. En la cara, nya… - Decía con cierto temor al mencionar su peor enemiga, el agua. ¡Como la odiaba! Le gustaba tomarla, es muy refrescante, pero su contacto le aborrece, es una lástima que tenga que bañarse de vez en cuando…

Algunas par de horas despues llego al bosque, se había tardado mucho luchando contra si mismo para mojarse un poco la cara, pues pareciera que tuviera que echarse algún tipo de acido químico.

Caminaba lentamente arrastrando su cola, no lo quería admitir pero las ganas de ver de nuevo a ese misterioso muchacho de ayer.

-Sasori…- Susurro recordando esa sonrisa tan encantadora de alguna manera le simpatizaba. Era la primera persona que le había tratado tan amable, cualquier otra persona se espantaría o simplemente ellas se alejan, pero el no, ¿Por qué el no? Un minuto…

- ¿Quién eres…? - Pregunto hacia la nada con la cabeza gacha y deteniéndose.

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar. -Escucho esa melodiosa voz familiar y levanto la cabeza sorprendido y algo confundido al ver al pelirorjo colgado de cabeza.

- ¡T-tu…! - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros. El joven sonrio.

-Yo… - El rubio se sonrojo captando lo tsundere que se veía y retrocedió desviando la mirada.

-Viniste… - Siempre le costaba trabajo reprimir su timidez, pero con ese joven le costaba incluso mas.

- Sip, dije que lo haría -Poso sus manos en la tierra y se soltó del árbol dando una maromenta para parase correctamente, lo que hacía ver mas pequeño al ojiazul. -Ahora te toca a ti.

- ¿A mi…? ¿Qué cosa?

-Decirme tu nombre -Sasori saco una bolsa de dangos ofreciéndole una barilla.

- D-deidara… -Dijo algo temeroso tomando los dangos y empezando a probarlo.

-Deidara, eso me recuerda a…

-¡NYA, Esto es delicioso! - Grito interrumpiendo a Sasori quien lo miro sorprendido.

-Veo que es la primera vez que pruebas uno. -Dijo entre risas, cosa que sonrojo al rubio, pues es algo que había hecho inconscientemente, odiaba impresionarse tan fácilmente, peor era ser tan obvio.

- No te burles… - Agacho sus orejas como una mascota regañada.

-No lo hago, me rio contigo… -Dijo mientras le dedicaba esa sonrisa que a Deidara comenzaba a gustarle.

-Pero, yo no estoy riendo.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces? Apuesto que tu risa es linda.

- H-hm, bueno…. - Dijo inseguro recordando su maniática risa después de asustar gente o robar algo.

- Oye… -El pelirrojo se inclino sobre su rodilla estando a la altura del rubio señalándolo.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto mirando el dedo que lo señalaba.

- ¿Puedo tocarlas..? - Hubo un largo silencio donde solo se escuchaba el el viento soplar. Deidara lo miraba algo sorprendido ciertamente apenado.

- ¿M-mis orejas? - Definitivamente no, sus orejas eran una parte muy sensible, unas extrañas cosquillas lo invadían si incluso el mismo se las tocara. El pelirrojo asistió sonriendo de una manera un tanto insistente.

Tímidamente el rubio se acerco a Sasori inclinando y girando un poco la cabeza alzando una oreja.

-Gracias… - Lentamente el ojimiel comenzó a acariciarle esa esponjosa oreja lo que hizo que se estremeciera un poco el rubio, rio levemente al ver los intentos de el ojiazul por no ronronear.

Deidara decidió ignorar su orgullo un momento y comenzó a ronronear mas fuerte, disfrutaba mucho la caricia que le estaban dando. Al parecer Sasori también se desconecto un momento perdido en el contacto tan suave, no imaginaba que se sentiría asi.

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido y paro su caricia moviendo su rodilla para levantarse nuevamente, pero algo inesperado sucedió. El rubio en un acto totalmente involuntario se lanzo a abrazarlo.

Sasori no sabía ni como corresponder, sinceramente no sabía que hacer, en verdad lo había sorprendido. Solo sentía el cálido cuerpo de Deidara aferrase a su pecho, le confundía demasiado, solo se quedo paralizado.

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*WW*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola otra vez! Disculpen la tardanza, estoy de viaje e.e**

**Hoy es un dia lluvioso, perfecto para escribir, ah…**

***Hyun Misheru-san ¡Gracias por comentar!, me alegra mucho que me leas disfruta este capítulo nwn**

***Holy van ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por comentar, haha me hiciste reír. Visitare el foro, gracias por avisarme :D la verdad Akatsuki me fascina también xD**

***Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

El viento soplaba mas fuerte esa mañana y el clima al parecer entristeció, sentía la brisa chocar con sus mejillas, solo escuchaba el sonido de las hojas moverse al brincar de rama en rama. Decidió llevar un suéter color obscuro para evitar tener esos fastidiosos escalofríos, hace mas de 15 años que no experimentaba uno, después de todo las marionetas no sienten frio ni calor, son solo madera. Pero en esta ocasión debía utilizar aquel jutsu, uno que le permitía volver a ser de carne y hueso, solo para poder des apercibir sus intenciones ante el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki.

-Tsk… - Mascullo el joven pelirrojo mientras frotaba sus mejillas con una mano, sentía como si tuviera 2 cubos de hielo sobre ellas, seguro y hasta sonrojado estaba, las reacciones humanas en verdad le fastidiaban. Suspiro liberando vaho de su boca, sin duda era una mañana muy fresca, el sol ni parecía hacer intento por calentar. Seria mejor tener un cuerpo cálido, y unas orejas esponjosas, como las de… ¿En… en que estaba pensando?

Era el tercer dia en que se encontraría con aquella criatura, se preguntaba si ya era momento de decirle la verdad de una vez por todas, pero no estaba seguro si ya confiaba lo suficiente en el, considerando lo que sucedió el día anterior…

_****Flashback****_

_-H… Hey… -Dijo apenas audible el joven de ojos miel, el rubio aun se encontraba aferrado a su pecho sin recibir alguna correspondencia._

_-D-dis…. Dis… -Deidara se separo tan repentinamente como salió corriendo sin terminar de formular lo que quería decir. Sasori no hizo mas que mirarlo irse y desaparecer entre los árboles, si antes tenia preguntas sobre aquel, ahora tenía el doble. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Acaso… estaba llorando? No escuche algún sollozo, pero su voz se había quebrado…_

_****Flashback****_

Se detuvo en aquel mismo lugar haciendo crujir las hojas secas tiradas en el suelo. Volteaba a sus lados tratando de encontrar al rubio con la mirada sin éxito alguno.

-Creí que ya estaría aquí… - Siguió buscando hasta parar a mirar el rumbo por donde el ojiazul había corrido ayer. -Bien, no pienso quedarme a esperar… - dijo y comenzó a correr a esa misma dirección.

*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde esta Itachi cuando lo necesito? -Decía un cansado Kisame al decimo intento de encender la fogata, el había encontrado un suéter para solucionar su friolento problema pero Sasori se la había ganado esa mañana, y esa capa de Akatsuki que portaban tampoco ayudaba, ahora el Uchiha se encontraba hablando con el líder fuera de la cueva mediante el holograma. -Definitivamente, el fuego no es mi amigo…

- Tranquilo pececito, ahora la enciendo… -Dijo su compañero pelinegro entrando a la cueva dirigiéndose a la fogata.

- ¡Itachi-san! Hasta que terminas de ¿PECESITO?

- Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo el líder? -Cuestiono el pielazul acercando sus manos al fuego.

-Solo advertencias en cuanto el tiempo, y los cambios de planes que hay que hacer en caso de ser necesario… -Dijo el moreno también sentándose cerca del fuego.

- ¿Casos necesarios? -Pregunto Kisame mientras empalaba un pequeño animal que había cazado para comenzar a asarlo.

-Si, por ejemplo, si Sasori llega a "encariñarse" con Deidara.

-HAHA, eso no pasara, y lo sabes.

- Todo puede pasar, Deidara es adorable… -Kisame lo miro fijamente con extrañeza antes de darle un mordisco a su comida. -No le digas eso a nadie. -Le advirtió el Uchiha activando su Sharingan de forma amenazadora.

- ¿Y-y q-que habría que hacer si eso llegase a pasar? -Dijo un nervioso espadachín cambiando de tema.

- Una doble emboscada, ya sabes, solo engaños.

- Ah ya -asintió comprendido y comenzando a comer -Oye, los conejos no saben nada mal…

-¿Desde cuándo comes conejos?

- Ocurren cosas cuando pasas mucho tiempo con Zetsu…

-Como sea, voy por mi comida… -Dijo el moreno levantándose de su lugar.

- ¿Qué comerás? -Itachi paro dándole la espalda y con una sonrisa maliciosa le contesto.

- Sushi…

- ¿S-sushi…? - Trago lo que masticaba con temor y una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su frente.

*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*

Suspiraba una vez mas aquella criaturita sentada a la orilla de un lago, solo se dedicaba a observar su reflejo con nostalgia. Sorbió por la nariz, había salido con ropas ligeras por lo cual seguro y ya había pescado un resfriado.

- ¿Por qué siempre arruino todo? -Tomo una pierda con sus manos arrojándola al lago distorsionando su reflejo, vio como se iba aclarando de nuevo y se extraño un poco al ver algo nuevo. Cerró un poco los ojos notando la imagen del joven pelirrojo en el agua. -¡NYA! - Exclamo al voltear a su derecha y ver al muchacho sentado a su lado mirándolo por lo que retrocedió torpemente, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

- Lo siento, no sabía que era tan feo… -bromeo Sasori desde su lugar.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? -le cuestiono el rubio muy sorprendido.

- Hm, no llegabas al bosque…

- P-pero yo no te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo…

- ¿Quieres que me valla entonces?

- ¡No! D-digo… -Bajo la mirada sonrojado por sus involuntarias acciones. El pelirrojo sonrió.

- Igual no iba a irme… -Dijo amablemente mientras dirigía su mirada al lago.

-H-m… -El rubio hizo lo mismo sin saber que decir. El silencio se hizo presente aunque no precisamente uno incomodo, Deidara no se explicaba el porqué ese joven lo buscaba, es decir, no sabia nada sobre el, el ya se habría alejado como con cualquier otra persona, pero este joven era diferente…

El ruido de un cierre siendo abierto interrumpió sus pensamientos por lo que se giro a ver al pelirrojo que se quitaba su suéter y se acercaba a sentarse cerca de el.

-¿Qué…?

-Toma… -el ojimiel le ofreció su prenda. -Estas temblando…

-N-no… -el mas bajo se sonrojo, suficientemente estaba apenado por lo de ayer por lo que aceptar su sueter era demasiado. -Estoy bien, además es tuyo…

- Pero si ya tienes fiebre… -dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro observando su sonrojo. El rubio no pudo soportarlo y se giro ocultando su rostro entre el espacio de su pecho y rodillas.

-¡No tengo frio! -Deidara solo escucho al otro suspirar resignado, se calmo un poco sintiéndose victorioso, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Sintió algo cubrirlo por la espalda y se enderezo topando la cabeza con el pecho del joven.

-Nunca acepto un no por respuesta… -Sonrió mientras se levantaba y el rubio se dedicaba a acomodarse la prenda aceptando la derrota.

-Creo que me queda un poco grande… -dijo el ojiazul al levantarse, el suéter le llegaba a casi la rodilla y las mangas le quedaba sueltas.

- Hmm, creo que te hace ver mas alto.

- No hables de altura cuando estés conmigo… -dijo haciendo un leve puchero haciendo reír al muchacho quien se inco hasta quedar a su altura.

-Quizá si lo doblas de aquí… -dijo mientras hacía dicho dobles en la parte inferior de la prenda. -Listo.

- Me siento igual… -murmuro levemente el rubio. -¡Achu!

- H-m… "_Estornuda igual que un bebe" -_pensó el pelirrojo quien tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no hacer un gesto de ternura al escucharlo- Definitivamente te has resfriado…

-Y tu también lo harás por darme tu suéter… -dijo el pequeño mostrando una media sonrisa, Sasori notaba la confianza que estaba ganando.

- ¿Sabes cual es un excelente remedio? Un te de manzanilla, se prepararlo, ¿me ayudas a buscarla?

- Si insistes… -Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la entrada del bosque donde aseguraba haber visto aquella planta. Lo que ambos no habían notado es a una tercera persona observándolos desde lejos oculta entre los arbustos.

-Te encontré… -Dijo esta misteriosa persona con su voz siniestra mientras se retiraba sigilosamente.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del bosque Sasori visualizo la florecilla señalándola para que ambos se acercaran

-Si, esta es ¿tienes alguna bolsa?

- Sip, toma. -contesto Deidara mientras le daba la bolsa.

-Gracias. -el pelirrojo la tomo y comenzó a echar algunas del suelo. El viento aun soplaba fuerte y el rubio noto como una florecilla traviesa se encajo en la roja cabellera del otro.

-Sasori…

- ¿Hm? - Levanto la vista mirando a quien lo llamaba y quedo sorprendido con lo que presenció. Deidara había comenzado a reír, era la primera vez que lo veía así, no sabía por que lo hacía, solo quiso quedarse admirando la felicidad que trasmitía en ese momento, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasori, pero esta vez no era el joven amable quien la mostraba, era Sasori quien sonreía…

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

**Ah, no puedo creer que me anocheció escribiendo DX Si, tardo mucho en escribir uwu **

**Sus comentarios me animan a continuar**

**¡Disfruten sus vacaciones! ¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
